


Heartbreak

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing she can do but watch. Set during the final moments of <em>The Siege, Part 2</em>. Written for the prompt "not in love" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

This is not love.

How many times has she told herself that? There are so many things so much more important than feelings. As the governor of this galactic colony, she has to remain aloof, apart from her people, no matter how close this past year has made them.

She watches the blinking light on the sensor and she can't bring herself to believe she feels nothing but friendship for the pilot drawing ever nearer to their enemy. Ever nearer to death.

As the light disappears, she closes her eyes, as if that could make this any less than heartbreak.


End file.
